Tap water available in most areas of the United States contains appreciable amounts of chemicals, and there is a question as to whether such chemicals can do harm to people. Charcoal filters can be used to remove such chemicals, but previous water filters that have been available have not been convenient and effective. A preliminary filter is generally used to block out particles before they pass through the activated charcoal filter. However, such a preliminary filter may block the venting of gas dissolved in the water and/or released during filtration by the activated charcoal, to clog the system. A filtration apparatus which was compact and operated effectively, would be of considerable value.